Ton dévoué
by Svetlana Black
Summary: 14 février, Remus reçoit une lettre de quelqu'un qu'il connait bien. Que doit-il faire ? Slash Remus/?. Pairing rare. One-shot.


_'lut !_

_Je m'essaie en ce jour de St Valentin, à un nouveau pairing le Remus/vous-verrez-bien-qui ( ben oui, j'vous laisse la surprise…). J'espère que vous l'aimerez… En tout cas, ça faisait TRÈS longtemps que je voulais l'essayer…_

_C'est EVIDEMMENT un slash, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous n'aimez pas…_

_L'histoire se passe après la guerre. Remus n'est pas mort ( ben oui, sinon il ne serait pas là…) mais Tonks oui…_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Au matin du quatorze février, Remus fut réveillé par les battements d'ailes d'un hibou grand-duc, tout contre la fenêtre de sa chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd où il vivait depuis la fin de la guerre avec plusieurs combattants qui avait tout perdu. Encore ensommeillé, il se leva et ouvrit au misérable qui avait osé troubler son si précieux repos, seulement quelques jours après la pleine lune. Il apportait une lettre, ainsi qu'une petite boîte des meilleurs chocolats de Honeydukes.

Intrigué, il décacheta le parchemin et en commença la lecture.

_Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. La première question est celle du vouvoiement. Puis-je oser le 'tu' ou non ? Allez, soyons fou, je vais te tutoyer, je m'excuse d'avance si cela te choque._

_Ensuite, dois-je t'appeler professeur même si cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne l'es plus… Ou monsieur Lupin ? Non, trop formel et ce n'est pas compatible avec le tutoiement. Alors ce sera tout simplement Remus._

_Remus, mon beau Remus qui hante mes pensées nuit et jour. _

_Mon bon Remus toujours si gentil avec tout le monde. _

_Mon doux Remus à l'âme si pure._

_Mon cher Remus que j'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Mon parfait Remus que je ne mériterai jamais._

_Remus, vois-tu, moi, le misérable qui t'a méprisé à cause de ta pauvreté, puis haï à cause de ta lycanthropie, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. Oui, moi l'ex-Mangemort, je t'aime._

_Pas une minute ne passe sans que ton visage m'apparaisse. Sans que ton nom adoré ne vienne éveillé mon cerveau et y produire mille et un rêves tous plus tendres les uns que les autres. Rêves dont tu es l'unique héros._

_Remus, mon Remus. Qui suis-je pour vouloir te faire mien ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre âme qui ne pourrait être complète qu'en ta présence._

_Remus, je t'aime à en mourir. J'attendrai le moindre signe de ta part, bon ou mauvais, j'accepterais que tu ne veuille pas de moi. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton dévoué Draco Malfoy._

Comment ça ? Draco l'aimait, lui ? Décidemment, il n'attirait que des Black. Tout d'abord Sirius, puis Nymphadora et maintenant Draco. Et comme pour les deux précédents, Remus se posait des questions. N'était-il pas trop dangereux ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un loup-garou, un monstre. Oui mais maintenant, il avait la potion Tue-Loup, lui rappela sa conscience. Remus : 0/Conscience : 1.

Alors n'était-il pas trop pauvre ? Peut-être, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Draco avait lui beaucoup d'argent, d'ailleurs personne ne comprenait pourquoi il continuait de vivre au Square Grimmaurd alors qu'il aurait pu se payer un appartement. Tout simplement parce que malgré les apparences, Draco se moquait de l'argent. Un point de plus pour sa conscience.

Mais que dire de l'âge ? Remus avait vingt ans de plus que son prétendant, il pourrait être son père. C'était tout à fait vrai, mais le véritable amour ne s'arrête pas à de telles futilités. Il avait déjà passer outre le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes, alors la différence d'âge n'était rien d'autre qu'une formalité. Remus dû s'avouer vaincu. 3-0 pour sa conscience.

_Je suppose qu'il va bien falloir que je lui parle, alors,_ songea le lycanthrope.

L'homme prit son fils de bientôt trois ans dans ses bras et entreprit de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il était encore tôt et il pensait être le premier levé. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Hermione était là, parlant avec… Draco.

-Euh… Bonjour.

-Remus ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci Hermione. Et toi ?

-Comme un bébé.

Remus n'osait pas regarder Draco, se sentant gêné de la nouvelle beaucoup trop fraîche de l'amour que celui-ci lui portait. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne cessait de lancer des regards lourds de sens à son intention.

Un silence pesant s'abattit donc sur la cuisine. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit.

-Remus, laisse-moi m'occuper de Teddy, ce matin.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Tu as mieux à faire.

Remus ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme, mais quand il vit le regard de celle-ci se tourner vers Draco, il comprit.

-D'accord.

L'homme déposa son jeune garçon dans les bras de son ancienne élève et les regarda quitter la pièce.

-Tu sais, malgré ce que j'ai écrit, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre des signes de ta part. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à accepter que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments.

-Draco…

-Non, Remus. Écoutes. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que ce n'est pas possible entre nous, que tu es trop âgé, bla bla bla. Mais ça, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je t'aime.

-Draco…

-Non, ne le dis pas, je ne supporterais pas d'entendre ces mots fatals.

-Tais-toi, Draco et écoutes-moi bien. J'avoue avoir pensé que je suis trop vieux, trop…

-Mais, Remus…

-Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît.

Les deux hommes, désormais face à face au milieu de la cuisine, se regardaient fixement, sans arriver à séparer leurs regards, l'un argenté, l'autre fait d'or pur.

-J'ai pensé que je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux, pour toi, mais ma chère conscience m'a fait comprendre que ce ne sont que des excuses que je me donne car j'ai peur de mal faire les choses. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances, tout comme j'avais peur avec Dora. Et je l'ai fait souffrir à la repousser durant des mois. Je ne veux pas te faire subir la même chose, Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut tout simplement dire que je suis prêt à essayer avec toi. Nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mènera.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?

-Oui, si tu veux toujours d'un vieux quadragénaire, veuf et père d'un délicieux petit métamorphomage.

-Bien sûr que je veux… Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit.

En disant ces quelques mots, Draco s'était rapproché de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

-Remus…Tu es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore, scellant leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Draco enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon pour le approché un peu plus, cherchant la chaleur de ce corps qu'il avait si souvent rêvé d'étreindre.

Soudain, Draco sentit qu'on tirait su son pantalon. Il rompit alors le baiser et s'aperçut que c'était Teddy qui se tenait près de lui.

-T'es mon deuxième papa ?, interrogea le garçonnet d'un air adorable qui fit fondre l'ancien Slytherin.

-Oui, je suis ton deuxième papa.

Draco s'accroupit devant le petit garçon qui lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Remus, ému, regardait le scène avec attendrissement. Il avait fait le bon choix, Teddy et Draco s'entendait à merveille, il sera heureux avec eux deux auprès de lui. Ensemble, ils formeront une vraie famille. Cette fois, personne ne viendra lui enlever son bonheur.

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce couple ?_

_Moi, je les aime bien comme ça... Mais ce n'est que mon humble opinion..._

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


End file.
